100 ways to say 'I love you'
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: You don't have to say 'I love you' to mean 'I love you'. 1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while. Liper. "Mhmm… if we don't stop," Piper whispered as she pulled away, looking into Leo's dark amber eyes. They glowed dangerous in the low light. "We won't get there in time."


A/N: Look, more Liper! This is a sort of challenge to myself. I found a cute list of ways to say 'I love you' and I want to complete it. It will be my typical mix of couples Jeyna and Liper but I may throw whatever pairing I feel like writing. Hopefully I'll get a steady rhythm and do a once a week release for these. I want to get into a writing groove again. I need a writing buddy who will check up on me and we could swap/bounce ideas with. Most drabbles would be a Mortal AU. Thanks and please read and review!

Fanfic news: I know many people are wondering for the next Café Jupiter chapter. The truth is I'm considering rewriting Café Jupiter. Rereading it, there are so many plot gaps and points I want to fix up. I'm also thinking if I should just combine it with 'With You Always' my Liper side story to help with the flow. I'm still struggling with a decision and how to further plot it.

One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You'

1\. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

Piper sighed as she shifted in her seat, tugging her jacket further up. _When did I fall asleep?_ She wondered as she looked outside the window. The sky gradually dipped to a dark purple, sun already disappearing behind the horizon. Tiny clusters of stars shined gradually, free from the light pollution of the city. Leo's beat-up jeep hummed as he drove towards the lake from a rare weekend with her dad.

Turning away from the changing sky, Piper looked at Leo. He tapped his fingers against the rim of the steering wheel, humming along with the pop song on the radio. He held a paper mug from the top, taking a sip. "When did you get coffee? Why are you drinking coffee? You hate the stuff." Leo arched his eyebrow at her as he set his drink down. The corner of his lips tugged up in a warm smile.

"Last gas station. Someone was asleep while I was gathering supplies. Hey, don't pout. I got you snacks as well." Leo said as he turned the radio down. At the foot of Piper's legs was a plastic bag filled with candy and a cool water bottle. "We still have a few more hours til we're at the cabin. Hence, the coffee. Your dad is coming tonight as well?"

"He'll try but tomorrow for sure." Piper relayed as she broke the seal of her drink. "Thank you for sacrificing one of our weekends together." It felt like Leo rarely had time for himself. Between a full course load, his part-time job, and clubs, it's a miracle Piper got to see him. She knew how many favors he had to pull for their typical Sundays together. She had no idea what black magic he did to get a three-day weekend with her.

"It's no problem, Beauty Queen. I actually like Tristan. I've been meaning to bug him about the action effects of his last movie. I mean, really? That explosion at the end was sub-par at best." Leo continued rambling as he tugged a button free from his flannel shirt. Her eyes wandered to the newly revealed sliver of skin before furrowing.

Leo's been driving for at least five hours straight right after a long shift at the garage. His dark brown hair flopped in his face as he shook his head. A tiny mark of dark grease smeared on his right forearm, blending against his skin. Occasionally, he would rub his eyes like he was struggling to see. Piper gently touched his arm, stopping Leo mid-rant.

"Hey, pull over. Let me drive for a while." Piper whispered. She was ready to fight him for the wheel but Leo sighed. The car slowly pulled to a stop by the side.

"Thank you." She said, unhooking her seatbelt and leaned over the gearbox, pressing her lips against Leo. The taste of coffee and chocolate lingered on his lips from his coffee. Piper hummed at the taste as her tongue flickered out. Her fingers curled around the collar of his shirt as she maneuvered into his lap. Leo didn't protest, slipping his warm hands underneath her top, brushing her bra. "Mhmm… if we don't stop," Piper whispered as she pulled away, looking into Leo's dark amber eyes. They glowed dangerous in the low light. "We won't get there in time."

"Promise?" Leo murmured back, pressing his lips underneath her chin. Piper closed her eyes at the contact but reluctantly pushed Leo back. Her boyfriend sighed but slowly dragged his hands away from her body. He wasn't making it easy as he lifted her and slid out of the car. Piper focused on adjusting her seat instead of looking at Leo's ruffled form. He paced in the cool night air for a few moments, dragging his fingers through his messy hair, before marching to the other side of the car.

"For the record," Leo started as he buckled himself in. Piper hummed as she turned the jeep on. "I'm hot and bothered now." Piper bit back a laugh as she pulled onto the road.

"Join the club." She murmured as they traded glances. A few more hours won't kill them, right?


End file.
